Financial institutions in the current financial market provide many products and services to customers for storing and investing assets. Typically, each of these products and services has certain advantages and drawbacks. For example, a money market account provides high liquidity, which is advantageous in allowing customers quick access to their money, along with low risk, but typically has a low rate of return. In contrast, a certificate of deposit (CD) provides a higher rate of return, along with low risk, but has the drawback of low liquidity. Thus, customers often face the difficult decision of choosing whether to invest money in a lower-liquidity, higher-return account or a higher-liquidity, lower-return account. Customers can also choose to divide their funds between two such accounts, which has the drawback of complication. Additionally, high-liquidity accounts, such as money market accounts, contain little incentive for a customer to keep the balance of the account at a high level, which reduces the resources available to the financial institution for investing. Thus, a financial account product which provides high liquidity with a higher rate of return, and includes an incentive for customers to keep a high balance in the account, benefits both customers and financial institutions.
The present system and method are provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior account systems and methods of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the disclosed system and method is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.